


Dimensional Displacement

by DarkWarriorProgram (KoolKat_SuperStar_DareDevil)



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Aggressive Hawke, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bethany and Carver Hawke Live, Blue Hawke, Blue-Red Hawke, Circle Mage Bethany Hawke, Dimension Travel, Diplomatic Hawke, I have literally no idea how to tag things, Kinda, Mage Hawke (Dragon Age), Red Hawke, Second Chances, Templar Carver Hawke, but not blue-red, like they have blue-purple and red-purple, they're basically be a peacekeeper who's prone to random bouts of violence, why is that not a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoolKat_SuperStar_DareDevil/pseuds/DarkWarriorProgram
Summary: For this prompt from the kinkmeme with a few alterations:When Hawke and Carver die, instead of moving on to the Afterlife/the Beyond, they get a second chance... by traveling to a parallel universe. In this other universe, there is Dark!Bethany and Dark!Hawke, and everyone is miserable because of that/because of their actions/decisions. It's up to Light!Hawke and Carver to set things up in the right way.





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of metal hitting metal continued to resonate from all around the room. She let out a sharp cry as the force of the blow sent her across the room, her daggers clattering to the ground as all the air was pushed out of her lungs.  
“Sister!” Bethany yelled and immediately began to move toward her fallen sibling before remembering to never take her eyes off her opponent. That split second was all it took for one of them to sneak up behind the mage, and with Varric and Fenris taking on the other half of the enemies, there wasn't anyone able to help. The sword easily slipped through her ribs and protruded out her of her chest; her sister suffering the same fate at the hands of another one. Bethany struggled to find the concentration to heal herself and her sister. Blood was pooling on the floor beneath them both as two blurry figures rushed over, but neither of them were able to understand what they were saying. That was the last thing either of them saw before the blackness of death consumed them.

It was the sound of waves hitting the sand and feeling the water gently lap at her ankles that roused Hawke. She groaned as she opened her eyes, pushing herself up to take in her surroundings. Bethany lay not far from her and she rushed to her sister’s side. “Bethany! Are you alright?”  
“I feel like I was run over by horse, but other than that I’m fine,” the mage mumbled and shifted into a sitting position. “Where are we?”  
“Wounded Coast it seems.”  
“How in Maker’s name did we get here?”  
“I don't know, but we should probably head to the Hanged Man and find Varric,” Hawke suggested. They quickly took note that both of them had their weapons and decided it was best to not question that bit of luck.

The two of them arrived at Varric’s just as the sun was setting. They entered the bar and immediately went to the dwarf’s room, not stopping to chat with Isabela at the bar. “Varric,” Hawke called as they approached his room, “Varric, we need to talk.” When they turned the corner that lead to the make-shift office, the sisters were greeted with the sight of their friend sitting at his desk. “Don’t tell me Anders sent you. I’ve told him I don't want him sending mages to me.Look, I’ll help you get out of the city but this is the last time.” Hawke stopped dead in her tracks and turned to look at Bethany, who was wearing a similar look of confusion. “We don't need out of the city. We just wanted you to know we were alright,” the older of the women replied. Varric pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “I think you have me confused with someone else. I don't know you.” Hawke opened her mouth to speak when a voice, a distinctly male voice, called from the hall.  
“Varric! Come on! We’re going after that bastard…” the voice trailed off as two men entered. The sisters looked at the pair in shock and their expression was mirrored by them.  
“Carver?” The girls asked in surprise at the same moment the men asked “Bethany?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself. This prompt was calling to me. Don't worry I'm not giving up on Fragmented Continuum, I just tend to drop off the face of the earth for months at a time. I fully intend to finish both of these... it may not be in a timely matter, but they will be finished.


	2. Chapter 2

The tension in the air was thick enough to cut as the pairs of siblings stared at each other as the two names hung in the air briefly. The larger man shot his hand out and pinned the two women against the wall.  
“Who or what are you?” He growled and held the end of his staff against Bethany’s throat.  
“How about we all take a second to introduce ourselves instead of jumping straight to trying to kill each other,” her sister suggested in a somewhat panicky voice.  
“I like that idea. Less mess for me to clean up,” Varric replied. The pressure disappeared as the man took a couple steps away from where Bethany and her sister were pinned.  
“Fine, but if I don't like your answer you won't live to see sunrise.”  
“Now Hawke, what have I told you about playing nice with others?”  
“If I ever feel like getting killed I’ll be sure to take that advice.” Varric sighed and turned toward the women.  
“How about we start with names. I'm Varric Tethras, but you already knew that. So who are you?”  
“My name is Marian. Marian _Hawke_ and this is my sister Bethany,” she answered, stressing the last name. “Now that you know who we are, what are your names?”  
“ _Garrett_ Hawke and my brother, Carver.” Varric looked between the two pairs for a moment. “Something doesn't add up here. Didn't you say your sister was killed by the darkspawn?”  
“Yes, she was; and thank you for reminding me.” Varric winced at the icy tone in Garrett’s voice. Marian and Bethany looked at each other as the thought occurred to them at the same time.  
“Wait, you said Bethany was killed by the darkspawn? We remember it being Carver…”  
“You know what, I don't have time for this. Are we going after this serial killer or what?” He didn't wait for a reply and immediately turned and stomped out the door with Carver not far behind. Varric sighed and went after them as the sisters followed the dwarf.

The only thing you could hear in the night’s silence was the sound of footsteps from the ragtag group of Warriors, Rogues and Mages as they made their way through Hightown. Garrett had picked up Fenris, who was none too pleased to be in the company of yet another mage, before heading to the Du Puis mansion. They fought their way through the house with little difficulty, despite the demons. It was when the fighting was over that the problems began. The group of 6 stood catching their breath as Gascard’s corpse, or the shards of it, fell to the ground with a tinkle-ing sound. “Is everyone alright,” Bethany asked as the last bits of ice hit the floor and everyone stood catching their breath. When no one spoke up she looked around the room, checking for injuries as best she could from where she was. Her sister had only a minimal amount of blood splattered across the front of her armor. Fenris and Carver, on the other hand, were so covered in the red liquid that it was hard to tell what was theirs and what wasn't. “Well this was a waste of time. We aren't any closer to getting the killer than when we entered.” Marian sighed and rubbed her head with one hand in irritation.  
“What are you talking about? He was the killer, and now he’s dead. Problem solved.” Garrett gestured in the direction of the ice shards and shrugged.  
“I don't quite believe he was the serial killer…”  
“I am not so sure he was responsible either…” Fenris spoke up after a few seconds of dead silence.  
“No body asked your opinion, Fenris,” Garrett snapped.  
“Right. My mistake, Hawke,” Fenris hissed through gritted teeth.  
“Whatever. I'm going home. We need to go to the Seneshal tomorrow so everyone needs to be up early,” the large man said and strode out of the room.

They arrived at the Hawke Estate not long after parting ways with Fenris and Carver. “So where are you and your sister going to stay tonight?” Varric asked as they approached the door.  
Marian frowned as she replied. “I hadn't thought about it really… We might be able to afford a room at The Hanged Man, though I don't know how long we’ll be here…”  
“You can stay in Carver’s old room. Maker knows he doesn't use it anymore,” Garrett then opened the door to lead the two women inside.  
“Garrett, I was wondering when you’d finally come….” The voice was unmistakably Leandra’s as she came out to the foyer overlooking the entry way. She stopped dead in her tracks and her voice trailed off as she saw the women that walked in behind her son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBH I'm not sure why this took as long as it did to write. Might be because Act2 is so short and with so few main quests it's hard to find a good place to start. :P  
> (Also Diplomatic!Marian and Aggressive!Garrett butting heads.)


	3. Chapter 3

All sound ceased to exist in the moments between Leandra seeing who her son was with and the choked “Bethany?” She walked quickly down the staircase and over to where the woman stood. “I'm sorry, but I'm not Bethany. Not your Bethany, anyway…”  
“She’s from some other version of our world,” Garrett interrupted, “this is her sister, Marian.” He gestured to short-haired woman standing off to Bethany’s side. “We’re looking for a place to stay until we can get home. Garrett offered to let us stay here, if it's not too much trouble,” Marian explained.  
“Nonsense. You two are family just as much as Garrett and Carver. Even if you come from some other world,” Leandra replied with a soft smile on her lips. “Come, let's get you two settled into bed and we can talk more after you’ve had a good night’s sleep.”

Morning came quickly and both pairs of siblings and Leandra sat down at the table for the breakfast Bodahn had prepared. “Now that we’re all rested up, why don’t you tell us how you got here so that we can find a way to get you home,” Leandra asked. There was a silence before Bethany spoke up.  
“The thing is, we don’t know how we got here.” Marian nodded and continued where her sister left off.  
“We were…” she paused and tried to remember what happened before waking up on the Wounded Coast, “we were fighting… they had ambushed us… we were completely surrounded…” Disjointed fragments of memory flashed through Marian’s mind. “I remember being hit and then nothing. The next thing I know Bethany and I woke up on the Wounded Coast, which was strange considering we were ambushed in Hightown…” Garrett huffed put a breath from where he sat.  
“So in others words you know as much as we do. Great. Now that we’ve cleared that up, let’s go. We have to meet up with Carver at the Gallows and tell that Templar Du Puis is dead, so we don’t have time to sit around.” By the time the man finished speaking he was already half-way out the door. Marian and Bethany quickly thanked Leandra and Bodahn for the meal before rushing after him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this took so long and that it’s so short XP I think my problem is that I can come up with scenes and possibilities, I just have trouble with the stuff that happens between them...


	4. Interlude: Aftermath

“Sister!” The shout came from behind him. _Bethany_ , his mind supplied. Fenris swung his sword in a large arc as arrows rained down upon the battlefield, taking out the last of the enemies. Fenris turned toward where he knew the Hawke sisters had been fighting, only to see Bethany with a sword sticking through her chest as she ran toward the edge of the room. His eyes followed the direction she’d been running. Hawke was slumped against a wall with her daggers at her sides, and a large wound in the center of her chest.

“Hawke! Bethany!” The two of them ran toward the wounded women.

“Stay with us, Sunshine!”

“Come on, Hawke!”

“Just focus. You can do it.”

“Don’t you dare die!”

Their pleas fell on deaf ears as the women’s blood coated the floor. In a futile attempt at hope, Varric pressed his fingers to each of their necks before turning his head to look at Fenris and shaking his head. “They’re gone…” Fenris lost all strength in his legs at the way the dwarf’s voice cracked on the last word. His vision blurred and he choked back a sob as a wave of grief hit him. Varric scrubbed at his eyes, trying to not to break down right there but the tears didn’t seem to want to stop. The two men sat in silence for an unknown amount of time before the archer stood up and turned toward Fenris.

“We, uh… We should probably tell the others… Sooner rather than later… They… They’ll need to know…” The elf nodded silently and got to his feet. Neither of them remembered walking to Lowtown or The Hanged Man. Neither of them remembered sending a runner to gather the others and tell them to come to Varric’s suite right now. They do, however, remember everyone arriving in various states of irritation, concern and confusion.

“What’s this about, Varric? You’d better have a good reason for calling us here at this hour,” Aveline said.

“We should probably wait for Hawke,” Anders pointed out.

“Hawke,” Varric began, stopping, unsure of what to say next and not wanting to say it.

“Hawke… won’t be joining us…” Fenris finished from where he sat away from everyone else. They turned toward him, not having realized he was there.

“What do you mean ‘Hawke won’t be joining us,” the healer asked. Anders then actually looked at the warrior. He was covered in blood (fairly typical) but the thing that caught his attention was the elf’s demeanor. It was almost subdued, nothing like the fire the warrior usually held. Dread settled in the pit of his stomach. Fenris pulled out something from his belt and held it loosely in his hand, not taking his eyes off of it.

A dagger.

 _Hawke’s_ dagger.

The realization of what he meant seemed to hit everyone at once.

“No…” Anders whispered and collapsed to his knees, eyes trained on the ground in front of him.

“Oh maker,” Aveline said, her voice thick with emotion.

Merrill let out a small scream that quickly dissolved into sobs and pressed herself to Isabela’s side for comfort, covering her mouth to try and stifle the cries.

Isabela pulled the elf at her side into a hug and hid her face by resting her forehead on top of Merrill’s head.

“You…” The blonde lifted his head to look at Fenris and stood abruptly to stand in front of him. “You were supposed to protect her!” Anders shouted and grabbed the front of the elf’s armor as if he was going to haul him to his feet. “That’s your job! You should have…” the mage lost his voice and strength once again and collapsed in tears.

“It’s not his fault, Blondie,” Varric said, his voice low but in the relative silence of the room he might as well have been shouting. “It’s not anyone’s fault…” That was the last thing any of them said until morning had come and everyone had exhausted themselves with grief; none of them wanted to leave the slight comfort of their shared pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this scene came to me a few hours ago and I had to write it. The companions from Marian and Bethany's world immediately after they died.
> 
> I don't know why this came to me, but *waves arms* there you go. I guess it can be seen as showing how much the others cared about the Hawke sisters?


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing they did upon reaching the Gallows was get Bethany a different robe to wear, the Circle robe was too distinct and may as well have had a flashing sign saying ‘I’m a mage’ even without the staff on her back. 

“Now that you girls are done shopping can we get going? The Templar we were supposed to meet up with isn’t here so Carver’s staying until he shows up,” Garrett said with a faint growl in his voice. Marian gave a brief nod that the man didn’t acknowledge as he pushed passed them toward the Gallows exit. 

“He’s not very friendly is he,” Bethany whispered. Her sister shrugged and started after him, Bethany following a few steps after. 

 

“We’re down a Warrior so we’ll need to go grab Fenris before we head to the Wounded Coast. I’m assuming you’re capable of picking locks and I won’t have to get Isabela as well,” Garrett directed the last sentence toward Marian. 

“There isn’t a lock in Kirkwall I can’t pick,” the Rogue huffed.

“A simple yes or no would have been fine.” The man dug around in his backpack for a minute before cursing under his breath. “I need to stock up on potions. You two go get the elf and I’ll meet you at the gate.” Without another word the mage walked off in the opposite direction of Hightown.

“At least the company will be a bit better for a while,” Marian muttered, causing Bethany to let out a small giggle as they walked toward Fenris’.

“Come on. Let’s go collect your elf,” the smile on Bethany’s face fell as the words left her mouth. “But, I guess-” she stammered. 

“Don’t worry about it. I know what you meant.” The sisters gave each other a reassuring smile and continued in a comfortable silence until they reached the mansion. Marian raised her hand, knocked on the door and waited for Fenris to answer. The elf opened the door a few moments later and invited them into the entryway of the mansion. 

“Marian and Bethany, correct? What brings you here?”

“We were sent by Garrett to come get you for a job. He didn’t say what it was about, just that we’ll be going to the Wounded Coast.”

“Knowing where we’re going is more information than any of us ever get from him,” Fenris huffed. He quickly grabbed his sword from beside the bed in the room he used and headed over to the Hawke Estate with the two sisters.

“Oh, good. I was beginning to think you’d gotten lost or something,” Garrett said as they walked through the door, “Let’s head out.” 

 

The trek to the Wounded Coast was mostly silent apart from the sound of the party’s footsteps. As the cliffs rose up around them a large group stood in their path. 

“Hunters” Fenris growled.

“Stop right there,” a man called from a raised part of the ground. “You are in possession of stolen property. Back away from the slave now and-” The last of his words were cut off by a throwing knife lodging itself in the man’s throat. 

“Fenris isn’t a slave. Anyone else want to try and correct me?” Marian called out while twirling an identical knife between her fingers. The rest of the group didn’t answer and instead attacked. The four of them easily took care of the remaining slavers, until only one was left alive. Fenris had him quickly giving up the person he was working for before snapping his neck with a jerk. 

“Hadriana… I was a fool to think I was free. They’ll never let me be,” Fenris’ voice was filled with hatred.

“Who’s Hadriana,” Marian asked as she approached him.

“My old master’s apprentice. A snivelling social climber who would sell her own children if she thought it would please Danarius,” he sneered. “If she’s here, it’s at his bidding.”

“If she’s here, she’ll be a dead woman soon. We’re going after her.” The dark haired woman looked at him, her bright blue eyes normally full of compassion were as hard as steel.

“In case you forgot we were doing something,” Garrett said.

“And now we’ve got something more important to do,” the rogue snapped back. 

“More important than trying to stop a war,” he shouted.

“You want to do that, fine. But I’m going after Hadriana with Fenris,” Marian stated.

“No, you’re not. We’ll get around to it after we finish on the Wounded Coast.”   
“She might not be there when we ‘get around to it’. Or she’ll have had time to prepare for our arrival!”

As Marian and Garrett argued over their next move Bethany walked over to sit down next to where Fenris stood.

“You might want to sit down also. My sister’s dead-set on going after her, I can tell.” Fenris glanced at the woman sitting on the ground, but otherwise didn’t acknowledge her. “So is Garrett always like this? Selfish, I mean. He doesn’t seem to care about anyone else very much.” At this Fenris turned his head to look at her.

“You expected something else from a mage?”

“I expected him to care about his friends more,” Bethany replied, not bothered by the implied insult. Fenris in her world had taken a while to warm up to her as well.

“Hawke doesn’t have friends, he has a group of people who are at his beck and call for one reason or another. So yes, he is always like this.”

“Shame. I was hoping he had  _ some _ good qualities.”

“Alright fine! We’ll go after the magister!” Garrett shouted and threw up his hands in resignation. “Let’s get this over with.”

 

The four of them made it to the old slaver holding caves just as the sun was starting to set and camp was set up not far away. Garrett, however, wasn’t happy that the detour would take until at least tomorrow afternoon. 

“We were supposed to be back in Kirkwall by tomorrow evening,” the man complained. Marian stood up and stomped across the campsite to stand in front of him. 

“Then leave if you don’t want to be here that much! No one’s making you stay!” She closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose as she took a deep breath, and began speaking once more. “We won’t force you to stay but we could use your help to take down whatever Hadriana has called to protect her.” The short haired woman opened her eyes again and calmly walked back to where she had been sitting beside her sister. 

 

“I’m giving her a job, Fenris,” Marian said as she looked at the elf with a hurt expression. “You know as well as I do that she wouldn’t make it in the real world. And at least this way I know she’s treated right…” Her eyes were cast down on the ground as her voice trailed off.

“I… see. My apologies.” The rogue shrugged in a ‘don’t worry about it’ way as she followed after her counterpart. It wasn’t long until they came upon Hadriana and a group of shades. The shades were dealt with easily enough with Bethany raining elemental and force on them, while Garrett was making things implode in a shower of blood. 

“Stop! You do not want me dead!”

“There is only one person I want dead more.” Fenris raised his sword to kill her. 

“I have information, elf, and I will trade it in return for my life.”

“The location of Danarius,” Fenris scoffed. “What good will that do me? I’d rather be lose his pet pupil.”

“You have a sister. She is alive. You wish to reclaim your life? Let me go, and I will tell you where she is,” Hadriana said as she sat up. Fenris looked at the others for a moment, silently asking their opinion as he sheathed his sword.

“At least hear what she has to say,” Bethany spoke up. 

“I say you should kill her and be done with it,” Garrett sneered at the blood mage.

“I believe this is Fenris’ call.” The rogue glared at the large mage and nodded toward the Warrior. Fenris took a breath and walked toward her.

“So I have your word? I tell you and you let me go?”

“Yes. You have my word,” Fenris grit out the words like they were poison in his mouth.

“Her name is Varania. She is in Quinaris serving a magister by the name of Ahriman,” the Tevinter mage said in a rush.

“A servant. Not a slave.”

“She is not a slave,” Hadriana confirmed.

“I believe you,” Fenris said as he lit his markings and crushed her heart. “We are done here.”

“Are you alright,” Marian asked as he walked by her. “Do you want to talk?”

“No, I don't want to talk about it,” the elf shouted as he faced the rogue. “This could be a trap. Danarius could have sent Hadriana here to tell me about this ‘sister’. Even if he didn't, trying to find her would still be suicide! Danarius has to know about her and has to know that Hadriana knows.” His voice lost a lot of its anger and became filled with hate. “But all that matters is I finally got to crush this bitch’s heart.” He turned away from Marian. “May she rot and all the other mages with her.”

“You need to watch your tone,” Garrett growled from where he stood. “In case you forgot,  _ I’m _ a mage.” Marian stepped forward and placed a hand on Fenris’ shoulder before the elf could reply.

“Maybe we should leave,” she suggested. Fenris shrugged off her hand immediately. “No, I don't want you comforting me.” He turned to face the rogue once more. 

“You saw what was done here. There’s always going to be some reason, some excuse why mages need to do this. Even if I found my sister, who knows what the magister have done to her. What has magic touched that is doesn’t spoil?” The lingering anger dissipated all at once. “I… need to go.” Without another word he took off out of the caves. 

“Fenris!” Marian called after him.

“Let him go,” Garrett sneered. “Wouldn’t want him to suffer the presence of us ‘filthy mages’.”

Marian’s gaze once again turned as cold and hard as her daggers, leveling a glare at the man before running after the warrior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much game dialogue... XP But honestly the companion quests are hard to make things go differently. Like I can think of 10 things each to do during All That Remains and Demands of the Qun, but I couldn’t for the life of me come up with scenes for A Bitter Pill. Oh well... At least I won’t be doing this often. Honestly I wanted to avoid doing this one, but seeing as it’s a key part in Fenris’ character arc (and romance) I couldn’t exactly NOT do it.


End file.
